


soft

by arcanesupernova



Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [12]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, TW: Abusive language, but the beginning is fluff and the end is fluff, just that wee bit of angst there in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/arcanesupernova
Summary: Ted is going to win her that stuffed animal.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember exactly why I wrote this, I just know it was for the cult server.

“Come on, Ted!” Charlotte begged, pulling on his sleeve to drag him away from the greedy carnie. “It’s not that serious, you could’ve just bought me a stuffed cat for all the money you’ve sunken into this game.”

“No- Charlotte-” Ted resisted, pulling his arm from her grasp. “I’ve got this now, I can do it. I’m going to win you this damn cat.”

Charlotte sighed, pulling out her phone to make sure Sam hadn’t messaged her to tell her she was on his way home. Not having her eyes on him seemed to give him the upper hand that he needed and he finally popped three of the red balloons, much to the chagrin of the man behind the counter.

“Winner! We got a winner here today!” the carnie announced to the crowd of onlookers before turning back to Ted, “Alright man, what’ll it be?”

“The stuffed tabby on the shelf,” he said with a proud grin as he looked over at Charlotte. She blushed in response, the red intensifying as he handed her his prize. “For you, m’lady.”

“Oh, Teddy, I love it.”

The two started to walk away, Charlotte enamored with a stuffed version of the animal Sam would never let her own and Ted enamored with how happy she looked. It felt good to take care of her like that. To give her something she wanted since she was so adamant about not letting him most of the time.

“So, what do you wanna do next, Char?” he asked, looking over the crowd.

“Sam’s not home until tomorrow, so we can keep exploring the fair,” she suggested before a devilish grin developed on her face. “Or we could… dot, dot, dot.”

“Oh, Mrs. Daniels, I do believe you’re trying to seduce me!” Ted exclaimed in faux horror. He let her take his hand and drag him back to his car where her hands were all over him in an instant. He made a mental note to make an effort to win her more stuffed cats as she finally let him breathe and made her way around the car. He drove them back to her place and when she was finally satisfied, she climbed out of bed to inspect the stuffed gray tabby.

“He’s so sweet, I love him so much.”

“He?” Ted asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, doesn’t he just look like a boy to you?” she gushed, her eyes focused only on the cat.

“I mean, it looks like a stuffed animal, so I’m pretty sure it doesn’t have a gender,” Ted reasoned with a grin.

“Oh hush, I think I’m going to call him Theo.”

“Theo? Really?”

“Yes, really, so that way whenever you start getting on my nerves I’ll know there’s one good Theodore in my life.”

“Cold.”

Ted left just before Sam pulled in the driveway, missing him by mere minutes. Charlotte busied herself with making the bed, hoping the air freshener had done its job as she kicked Ted’s boxers under her side of the bed. It really was fortunate Sam was never home. She could’ve left them out in the open and he’d never notice.

She took care to put the stuff cat up on her dresser, positioned between her mirror and her jewelry box. Sam swung the door open, looking tired and irritable especially once his eyes fell on his wife.

“Charlotte, what in the hell are you doing?” he demanded as he sat down at the foot of the bed and started taking off his boots. “Don’t you have work today?”

“S-Sam, it’s Sunday, I don’t go to work until tomorrow,” she explained, twisting her hands in her palms.

“Yeah, well, I need to get some sleep, get outta here for a little bit, alright?”

“Oh, if you wanted we could snuggle-”

“No, I said I needed some sleep. Go work on your knitting or something, alright, just get out of my hair, alright?” 

Charlotte bowed her head and made her way to the door. “I-I love you, Sam-”

“And get rid of that damn cat, I told you I’m allergic.”

“It’s not a real one, Sam, it’s stuffed,” she explained, rushing back over to grab the kitten and tuck it into her embrace.

“You really went out and bought yourself one of those damn things?” Sam laughed, laying back on the bed, “That’s just sad Charlotte, not even gonna lie to you.”

“I-It’s not sad,” she argued, tears welling up in her eyes, “My friend from work got it for me.”

“Oh, so they know how sad you are too? Nice,” he chuckled, his eyes closed, “Just get out of here Charlotte, go see your friends who know how sad you are or something, just get out of my sight.”

Charlotte opened her mouth to argue but decided against it, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her softly. She looked down at the small toy, tears welling in her eyes as it became another thing that Sam had tarnished. Still, she was going to take her advice and called up her friend who knew how sad she was.

“Ted, I know you just left but-”

“Come over.”


End file.
